Taconia
|-|Original Timeline= Taconia is the deuteragonist of The Rise of The Order Empire. Currently, they are a high middle-ranking Soulwrath soldier. They're best known as "The Happy Soldier". For there seemingly never-ending optimism on the battlefield, which is capable of greatly boosting the morale of all the troops. Taconia was also one of the many Order members who were sucked into the Cloud of Darkness, and sent in all directions. However, they were not left alone, as they had Alinion and Hatheon on the island. History Taconia was born 24 years prior to the events of The Rise of The Order Empire. They were deemed "Not combat-worthy" from their teachers and parents alike, due to their over-exceeding levels of optimism. However, they eventually enlisted in the Swordwrath army, even helping the Swordwrath try to stop Order from annexing them. However, Order had annexed the Swordwrath in the end, and that was when Taconia had met Alinion. From there, they became friends with the other three. Relationships Friends Hatheon To Taconia, Hatheon's the older brother that they never had. As a result, they go to them whenever they have a problem, spend the most time around them and even has them handle most things which they can't handle. To Hatheon, Taconia was originally the most annoying person of the group, but after some time. They had come to accept their optimism. As of The Evil Returns, Hatheon and Taconia's friendship has only grown stronger together. Alinion To Taconia, Alinion is the smartest person in all of Inamorta, capable of creating technological marvels if given the right materials to do so. To Alinion, Taconia is a good person to keep around with if they are ever frustrated whilst trying to construct or repair something, especially if it happens to be Technion-grade technology. As of The Evil Returns, Alinion and Taconia's relationship hasn't changed all that much. Cedarion To Taconia, Cedarion is probably the most normal out of the four. With their only interesting qualities being that they have somehow figured out how to bend the earth around them to their liking. To Cedarion, Taconia's that one friend who is always there, whether it's something that they like or not, usually saying that "New things are always worth trying.", as of The Evil Returns, Cedarion and Taconia are beginning to grow as friends, but not as much as Hatheon. Frenemies Zealon Before they had become frenemies, Zealon and Taconia were actually okay friends. It was only when Taconia caught onto the fact that Zealon wasn't actually that okay of a friend that they realised that Zealon was actually kind of rude to them. As of The Evil Returns, they have not had time to make up for their arguments since their visit to the ruins of the Chaos Castle. |-|Reborn Timeline= Caroliana Caledoni, also known as Taconia, is one of the two main female protagonists, alongside Cherry in The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn. Once the Duchess of the Swordwrath noble house Caldeoni, she left the nobility, changing her identity and enlisting in the Swordwrath military. It would be this turn of events that would end up causing her to end up joining the side of the Order Empire after the Swordwrath had been defeated by them. After joining the Order Empire, they fought in not only the Battle of the Southern Desert, but also the Battle of the Chaos Empire, surviving both. A few years after the fall of the Chaos Empire, a mysterious storm-like force had come through the Order Empire, Taconia was one of the many swept away by this force, landing at the shore of Southern Shocknia, where the Soulwrath, a nation that had formed from swept away Magikill and Swordwrath, the very nation which she used to have high power over, nurtured her and Hatheon, another friend of hers, back to health. History WIP Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Character Category:Alive Category:Female Characters